Proper sharpening of tools, such as jointer blades, chisels, and lawn mower blades can restore the cutting edge of the tools to a condition equal to or better than the original cutting edge provided by the manufacturer if the sharpening operation is carried out with great skill and with the proper equipment. Most people, however, do not have the proper equipment for achieving a like-new cutting edge on a worn cutting implement. Furthermore, very few people have developed the talent of resharpening tools to the extent that they can manually hold the tool to be sharpened and manipulate the tool respective to a rotating grinding wheel and achieve a superior cutting edge.
Tool grinders for resharpening cutting implements are known to those skilled in the art as evidenced by the following patents:
______________________________________ 222,539 2,183,995 1,060,170 2,705,391 1,197,619 3,735,533 1,493,346 4,052,174 ______________________________________
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the above recited prior art in that a tool grinder with attachments therefor is provided by which the average person with very little training can properly mount several tools to be sharpened into a special tool holder, adjust the relative position of a grinding wheel respective to the tools to be sharpened, properly orient the cutting edge of the tools respective to the grinding wheel, and thereafter achieve a cutting edge on the plurality of tools that is equal to or better than the original cutting edge provided by the manufacturer.